Visit
by Athena Minev
Summary: Sakura adalah dokter di rumah sakit milik neneknya. Sasuke adalah pasien baru yang dirawat akibat kecelakaan di arena balap liar yang ia ikuti. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bad summary. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Visit_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Visit © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit, NC-19, One Shot, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_09.35 p.m_

_Wednesday, 23 April 20XX_

_Senju International Hospital – Chiyoda-ku – Tokyo_

Seorang wanita dewasa berbalut jas dokter melangkah sedikit tergesa di koridor rumah sakit milik neneknya. Ketukan hak sepatunya menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup lengang. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang tak sengaja ia jumpai menyapa dokter dengan _nametag _Haruno Sakura itu. Wanita berambut merah muda itupun membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah dan senyum manis kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Dokter ahli kanker itu merupakan cucu satu-satunya dari Senju Tsunade―pemilik sekaligus dokter kepala di _SIH_, ibunya―(Senju) Haruno Mebuki adalah putri tunggal Tsunade dan mendiang suaminya Dan Katō.

Sekalipun tengah mengenakan jas dokter, keseksian wanita itu tak bisa disembunyikan. Berbalut kemeja agak ketat berwarna _violet_, dipadu dengan rok mini warna hitam yang hanya menampilkan sedikit paha putih mulusnya lantaran tertutupi _stocking_ warna coklat muda―benar-benar membungkus pas tubuh semampainya yang langsing dan berisi di beberapa bagian―terutama bokong dan dadanya. Dan kaki jenjangnya berbalut sepatu _stiletto _warna hitam.

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat pasien bernomor 723.

_GREEKK_

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar pasien itu dengan air muka campuran marah dan khawatir, berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Tampak seorang pria bertubuh sempurna terbaring di ranjang pasien menyeringai pada Sakura. Sebuah _gips_ membalut ketat kaki kanan pria berambut biru dongker itu, kaki kanan pria itu sedikit diangkat ke atas yang disambung dan ditopang dengan sebuah alat khusus, dan juga sebuah infuse yang tergantung dan menusuk tangan kiri pria beriris _onyx_ itu.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke?!" geram Sakura sembari terus mendekat ke ranjang.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh. Seringai pria itu telah hilang beberapa detik yang lalu dan tergantikan wajah datarnya.

_TAP_

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, HAH?!"

"Apanya, Saki?" tanya balik Sasuke yang tak mengindahkan wanita yang masih setia menampilkan ekspresi marah sekaligus khawatir itu.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku, Uchiha!" sinis Sakura.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar. Malas untuk menjawab sekalipun ia tahu betul maksud wanita itu. Dengan santainya Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya―yang sebelumnya setengah terbaring. Kepalanya menindih kedua tangannya yang menempel di bantal. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terang-terangan mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa kau sangat menyukai balap liar? Berkali-kali kau bolak-balik rumah sakit hanya karena balap liarmu itu. Dan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan untuk berhenti melakukannya, tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari dari balap liarmu itu, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura berucap mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Kepuasan dan pelampisan," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengubah posisinya. Kedua _onyx _setajam elang itu melirik sebentar Sakura―hanya sekian detik―lalu beralih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura tampak kesal karena mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Sasuke.

"Kau menginginkan jawaban, bukan? Dan aku sudah menjawabnya," balas Sasuke datar. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Selalu! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti balap liar demi aku?" Sakura menyelipkan nada memohon di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar. Sakura menghela nafas jengkel. Dia tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Pelampiasan untuk apa?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh malas ke Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau balap liar untuk mencari kepuasan dan pelampiasan, kan? Pelampiasan apa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke kembali menatap langit-langit kamar rawat _VVIP_ itu.

"…"

"Jawab atau akan pergi?!" ancam Sakura.

"…"

"Baik. Kurasa kau tidak mau diganggu. Aku permisi!" ucap Sakura kesal. Saat Sakura berbalik, pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dicekal oleh Sasuke. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menariknya hingga terjatuh di ranjang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" tubuh Sakura ditahan Sasuke saat wanita itu berusaha bangun.

"Aku bosan."

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura yang enggan menanggapi ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Temani aku."

"Aku sibuk. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kalau aku menolak?" tantang Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura mendelik menatap Sasuke yang masih saja menyeringai.

"Sakura?"

"Apa?!" balas Sakura ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba hal baru?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bercinta di rumah sakit, misalnya?" ucap Sasuke santai juga dengan seringai seksi nan menggodanya.

_BLUSH_

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat, hah?! Kalau nenek tahu, dia pasti membunuh kita!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah dengan wajah merona merah.

"Itu kalau ada yang tahu dan melapor pada nenek cerewetmu itu, kalau tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," balasnya santai namun terselip nada serius. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bersirobok cukup lama dalam diam.

"Aku―"

"Kau tidak rindu denganku? Sudah 2 minggu berlalu dan kau tidak rindu dengan Sasuke _**kecilku**_, hmm?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

_BLUSH_

"_B-Baka_!" Sebenarnya Sakura merindukan _**kegiatan favorit**_ mereka itu. Apalagi mereka sudah 2 minggu tidak bercinta karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi tempatnya tidaklah tepat. Bagaimana kalau saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya tiba-tiba saja ada perawat, dokter, keluarga atau teman yang masuk? Itu tidak lucu, kan? Dan pastinya memalukan.

"Jadi?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hanya ciuman," putus final Sakura.

"Pelit sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lepas pakaianmu dan biarkan vaginamu itu merasakan penisku?" ucap Sasuke frontal.

"SA-SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura berseru geram dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Kau tidak ingin mencoba hal baru, heh? Aku janji kita akan bermain cepat kalau kau mau. Bagaimana, hmm?" Sasuke tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sakura kembali berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat. Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah," Sakura tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke―kekasihnya―sekalipun di awal-awal ia keras menolak, pada akhirnya dia menurut juga. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Berjanjilah untuk bermain cepat, Sasuke-_kun_. Satu jam lagi aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada pasien-pasienku," pinta Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, Sayang. Aku janji kita akan bermain cepat," balas Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan cekalannya pada Sakura. Sakura membetulkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Kegiatan mereka diawali dari bibir. Sasuke melumat cinta bibir ranum Sakura, menggigit-gigit kecil, menghisap dan melumat lagi. Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke berusaha untuk mendominasi, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi. Sakura melenguh kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Bibir wanita itu terbuka sedikit dan lidah Sasuke pun melesak masuk. Lidah Sasuke membelit lidah Sakura, mengajaknya menari bersama. Mereka saling beradu lidah dan bertukar _saliva _di dalam mulut hangat Sakura. Terlalu bersemangat hingga _saliva_ mengalir keluar. Sakura terus melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka melepas sejenak ciuman mereka dan melanjutkan kembali. Mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka, dan lidah mereka menari bersama di luar mulut mereka dengan jarak yang sangat intim, dan _saliva _pun kembali mengalir dengan diiringi desahan juga lenguhan Sakura.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tubuh Sakura sudah berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, tanpa mengenai kaki kanan Sasuke yang di-_gips_. Sepatu wanita itu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Sembari berciuman, jemari lentik Sakura membuka kancing baju pasien milik Sasuke, pun dengan Sasuke yang juga membuka kancing kemeja Sakura. Sakura berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh Sasuke, takut melukai kekasihnya. Pria itu membuka pengait bra Sakura dengan mudahnya. Tak puas dengan ciuman, satu tangan Sakura bergerak turun dan membebaskan benda kebanggaan milik semua lelaki. Dia meremas, memijat dan mengurut penis besar milik Sasuke dengan irama/tempo yang pas hingga penis itu benar-benar tegak bak tiang bendera.

'_Shit!' _Sasuke mengumpat nikmat dalam hati saat Sakura memanjakan penisnya dengan sangat baik.

"Ahh!"

Sasuke yang tak mau kalah membalas perbuatan Sakura dengan meremas kedua dada Sakura dan memilin putingnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Bibir Sasuke mengarah ke leher Sakura, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan membuat _kiss mark_ di leher, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Sakura tidak ingin siapapun melihat dirinya yang habis melakukan _iya-iya _dengan seseorang. Sasuke tampak mendecih pelan, tapi pada akhirnya menurut juga.

"Kalau begitu aku mau payudaramu," ucap Sasuke bernada perintah. Sakura lalu menyodorkan dadanya tepat wajah Sasuke dengan senang hati. Dada berukuran _cup D_ itu kini menjadi santapan menggiurkan untuk Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Sakura mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke bermanuver membuat _kiss mark_ di dadanya. Puas menciptakan beberapa buah _kiss mark_. Sasuke lalu menyusu pada Sakura, menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat, menjilati, dan menggigit puting itu dengan gemas. Sakura kembali mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke memanjakan kedua payudaranya secara bergantian, membuatnya kian basah dan terangsang. Sasuke pun juga sudah mengalami ereksi. Bunyi _plop_ kecil terdengar saat Sasuke melepaskan puting Sakura yang basah akan lendir _saliva_-nya.

"Aku ingin posisi 69," perintah Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura sedikit merasa ragu.

"Lakukan saja perintahku, Sayang."

"Baiklah."

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Sakura mengubah posisinya hingga kepalanya menghadap selangkangan Sasuke, pun sebaliknya. Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi saat selangkangan Sakura yang masih terbungkus tepat berada di depan wajahnya, dengan cepat dia menyingkap rok dan celana dalam Sakura. Tampak jelas vagina Sakura yang basah dan tampak tegang.

"Hyaaaaahhh…!" Sakura menjerit nikmat saat Sasuke menggigit gemas klistorisnya lalu menghisap dan melumatnya dengan keras. Cairan pelicin dari dalam vagina Sakura keluar semakin deras. Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan vagina Sakura.

"Mnhh… Mmmnnn… Mmmhhh… Mnnn… " wanita itu juga tampak asyik dengan mengulum penis Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilati vagina Sakura dengan rakus, lalu lidah itu melesak masuk ke dalam lubang kecil vagina lalu bergerak keluar-masuk, zig-zag sampai menggelitiki sembari menelan cairan yang keluar dengan lahapnya. Terlihat jelas dari wajah wanita itu yang tampak keenakan. Sakura melepaskan penis Sasuke dari mulutnya dan kembali mengurut penis Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Ohh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Nnnhhh… Mmmm… Nnnmm… Mmmnn…" tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, Sakura kembali melahap penis Sasuke seperti melahap es krim batangan. Dia menjilati, menghisap, dan mengulum penis berotot dan kedua bolanya secara bergantian dengan lidahnya dengan penuh lahap. Batang tegak itupun basah dengan _saliva_ Sakura. Wanita itu menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali menghisap kuat-kuat penis dan kedua testis Sasuke secara bergantian. Dalam hati Sasuke terus mengumpat keenakan karena servis yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, tapi masih tetap fokus pada hidangannya.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan lidahnya. Tak berapa lama lidah itu terganti dengan jemari Sasuke, lidah, mulut dan giginya pun bertugas memanjakan klistoris Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih sibuk dengan kegiatan _blow job_-nya. Sasuke mempercepat tusukan jarinya dan menggigit gemas klistoris Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh…!" Sakura memekik kencang saat dia mencapai klimaks pertamanya, cairan cintanya pun diminum habis oleh Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sakura bisa mengendalikan diri, dia membalas Sasuke dengan _blow job_-nya yang semakin cepat dan penuh tekanan. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama setelahnya, Sasuke pun ikut klimaks juga.

"Nnmmmhhhhh…!"

_GLEK-GLEK-GLEK-GLEK_

Tembakan sprema Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan dia menelan meski tidak semuanya, beberapa menciprat keluar dari celah mulut Sakura, membasahi baju, ranjang dan wajah Sakura. Wanita itu juga sempat beberapa kali tersedak karena sperma Sasuke yang dia telan. Sakura melepaskan penis Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun~ _Aku sangat suka rasa spermamu," ucap Sakura sambil mengelap bibirnya, lalu menjilati punggung tangannya yang basah dengan sperma Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga suka rasa orgasmemu, Sayang," balas Sasuke.

_Emerald_ Sakura melirik jam di dinding kamar. Dia lalu mengubah posisi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berujar mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Untuk kali ini, lakukan sesukamu."

Sakura tahu betul maksud Sasuke, pria itu mengijinkan mendominasi. Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya dengan gaya _woman on the top_. Dia melebarkan sedikit bibir vaginanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya agar penis Sasuke bisa masuk.

"A-Aaaahh…" perlahan-lahan, penis berukuran besar itu memasuki vagina Sakura. Wanita Haruno itu sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya saking nikmat dan sakitnya proses penyatuan mereka. Sasuke meringis nikmat merasakan lorong sempit, ketat dan berkedut milik Sakura memijat penisnya dengan dinding vaginanya.

"Aaaaahh!" penis itu berhasil masuk sepenuhnya. Sasuke dan Sakura bisa merasakan seberapa dalam penis itu berhasil masuk. Sangat dalam hingga bisa menyentuh bibir rahim Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggul Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan tempo yang makin lama makin cepat dan liar.

"Hyaaahhh! Ahh! Ahh! Oh! Ahh! Ahh! I-Ini… ohh! Sangat dalam… Ohh! Ohh!"

"Mainkan sesukamu, sayang," balas Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Te-Tentu saja akan... kulakukan. Ughh~ Ah! Ah! Ah! Nik…mat~ I-Ini sangat nikmat~ Oh! Oh! Sasu~ Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sakura benar-benar mengikuti ucapan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar memainkan dan menggunakan sepuas hati penis Sasuke. Ranjang itupun mau tak mau ikut bergoyang juga. Wajah penuh nikmat tergambar jelas di kedua orang itu. Sasuke masih memeluk erat pinggul Sakura, sementara wanita itu kini mulai memainkan dadanya sendiri sembari terus menggenjot dirinya.

"Hah! Hah! Aaahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"_Fuck_! Sakurahhh~"

Sekalipun Sasuke itu benci didominasi, kali ini dia harus mengakui kalau permainan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Gerakan mereka cukup liar dan tak terkendali, tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya.

"Sasu~ Sasu~ Hah! Haaaahhh! Anh! Anh! Ah! Ah!"

"_Yeah_! Seperti itu… sayang! Ssshhh! _Holy shit_!"

_GREEKK_

"Yo, Te―"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Namikaze Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah syok bukan main dengan wajah merona merah melihat _porn live action_ tepat di depan matanya. Naruto bahkan membeku di tempat, tak sanggup berkata-kata, membisu dengan mulut mengangang lebar, dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari dalam salah satu lubang hidungnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Sakura akan berhenti, tapi ditahan Sasuke dengan mencengkeram kuat pinggul Sakura dan menyodok liar lorong vagina Sakura.

"Ahh! Sasu~ Ahh! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Jangan berhenti! Kalau kau berhenti, jangan harap kau bisa keluar!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada terengah-engah. Takut dengan ancaman Sasuke, Sakura pada akhirnya terus bergerak, sama seperti tadi, menelan bulat-bulat rasa malu setengah matinya akan kegiatan panas mereka dan kehadiran Naruto. Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dia meraih _i-Phone_-nya yang ada di nakas dan melemparnya ke arah dinding dekat pintu dengan cukup keras.

_PRAAAKKKK_

Naruto yang tersadar akibat bunyi nyaring itu langsung mengerjap-erjap. Naruto langsung menangkup hidungnya yang mimisan dengan telapak tangannya kanannya.

"PERGI DARI SINI, _DOBE_!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru keluar sambil menutup pintu.

"_GOMENNASAI, TEME_! AKU AKAN KEMBALI BESOK SAJA!" seru Naruto dari luar.

'_Gila! Gila! INI GILA!' _batin Naruto. Dia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Naruto lalu merasakan miliknya yang sesak dan ternyata sudah menyembul. Dia mengumpat pada Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto melangkah tergesa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan sekarang.

"Sa-Sasu…ke-_kunnhh_~ Hah! Ahh! Ahh! Na-Naru―"

"Lupakan dia dan terus bergerak!" potong Sasuke emosi.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sasuke-_kun_… Aku… Ah! Ohh! Ah! Ah! S-Sampai… Aaaaaaahhhh…!"

Cairan cinta Sakura keluar dengan derasnya, membasahi penis, testis, selangkangan Sasuke. Sakura langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke, tapi alat genital mereka masih belum lepas, Sasuke kini yang mengambil alih permainan.

"Sasuke…_kun_… aku… Ahh! Lelah. Cu-cukup. Ahh! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Belum!"

"Kyaaaaahhh…"

Sasuke yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya, menggigit bahu Sakura untuk meredam suaranya. Sasuke menembakkan spermanya dengan sangat keras dan banyak ke dalam rahim Sakura. Rasa hangat dan penuh di dalam rahimnya menyelimuti diri Sakura. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas dan memulihkan keadaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. Sakura menatap Sasuke seakan ingin membunuh.

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO_ _BAKA_! NARUTO… NARUTO… AAAAARRRGGGHHH! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!" untung saja ruang rawat pasien _VVIP_ ini berada jauh dari ruang rawat lainnya, jadi ya, kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang mendengar jerit frustasi Sakura barusan.

"Santailah, Sakura."

"SANTAI KAU BILANG?!" sungut Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau harus menyumpal mulut Naruto! Kalau _**baka-dobe**_ itu sampai bicara macam-macam, kalian akan mati!" ancam Sakura penuh penekanan sambil menuding wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn."

"SASUKE-_KUN_?!" Sakura tampak geram dengan Sasuke yang terus-menerus menanggapi santai atau datar dirinya.

"Iya… iya…" balas Sasuke malas.

_GREEKK_

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek. Sakura berbalik dengan emosi yang masih membara dalam dirinya. Sakura langsung terpaku untuk sesaat dan kemudian bersikap kikuk saat yang dihadapinya adalah seniornya.

"APA?! Huh? Shi-Shizune-_neechan_. Ma-Maaf. A-Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Tak apa. _Ara_~ _Ara_~ kunjungan spesial, eh…?" potong Shizune yang diakhiri dengan nada menggoda.

"Shizune-_neechan_!" Sakura berseru dengan rona merah padam di pipinya. Shizune tersenyum maklum. Sasuke sendiri sedari tadi memilih bungkam dan bersikap santai.

"Ah, ya! Sakura-_chan_, kau dicari Tsunade-_sama_. Dan Uchiha-_kun_, waktunya pemeriksaan," Shizune adalah dokter yang secara khusus diminta Tsunade untuk merawat Uchiha bungsu itu. Tak perlu khawatir, Shizune itu sudah bertunangan dengan Hatake Kakashi, dan 2 bulan lagi mereka akan menikah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Sakura mendelik tajam dan penuh ancaman pada Sasuke.

"Aa. Aku akan segera menemuinya," balas Sakura untuk Shizune.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kuharap kau ingat apa yang tadi aku katakan. Kalau tidak kupastikan kalian benar-benar akan mati, terutama kau, UCHIHA!" ancam Sakura tak main-main.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
